


HalloSheen: Room 6 Fic

by SheenCon



Category: Good Omens, Masters of Sex, Underworld (Movies), the good fight - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:21:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27297058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheenCon/pseuds/SheenCon
Summary: This was created during a Round Robin session for HalloSheen! Created by: @heckingeccles(twitter) @sheendigs (twitter) and Barbara
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	HalloSheen: Room 6 Fic

**Author's Note:**

> The Prompt:
> 
> Michael Sheen and the gang were riding in their Mystery MaSheen on their way to the Annual Cardiff Curly Beard Competition of 2020. Suddenly, the Mystery MaSheen broke down in front of a haunted house. Their cell phones ran out of battery from lurking on twitter for too long. They decided to enter the house to use their landline. When they entered, there was a chill in the air and a disembodied “Baaaaaaaa....” made them shiver with fear. Tales of the weresheep were well known in these parts, told to young children on cold October nights like this. Michael Sheen and the gang decided that the best thing to do was to split up and solve the mystery behind the mysterious weresheep...and eventually get back to that beard competition.

The five of them were standing in the cold, dark, creaking hallway.   
“This is creepier than my Tybach”, whispered Michael Sheen.   
Suddenly, a disembodied “Baaaa..” echoed through the hallway.   
“Crikey,” said Aziraphale.   
“I’m sorry, what was that?” Michael said.  
“Oh it’s a lovely phrase I heard on an American program called Crocodile Hunter,” Aziraphale replied.  
“No not that,” Michael said, “The Baaaa noise..”   
“All right gang said Michael Sheen we need to split up and get to the bottom of these weresheep noises. Bill Masters you need to put that punk ass clipboard down, straighten that bow tie, and come with me.   
Lucien, you need to quit drinking that “Holy Water” and go with Aziraphale and Roland Blum.   
Roland, however, unbothered by the noises for some reason, just plopped down on the damp, mouldy floor like a gigantic hairy toddler and pouted,  
“I don’t wanna go.”  
“I can’t just leave you here!” sputtered Lucien. “Please don’t do this to me. Just come along. I actually-”, he dug into his pocket, “have your favourite, uh...brownies. Want one? Come and get it, big boy.”  
“Hmm suddenly I’m strangely keen,” Roland said and got up.   
Aziraphale nervously started twisting his white curl. “We should probably get a wiggle on.”   
Roland finished eating his brownie and looked at Lucien, “ why are you so nervous anyway? You’re a werewolf. You can probably communicate with it.”   
“Probably but I’m afraid it’ll trigger me to switch to werewolf form which isn’t something I necessarily want to do. It’s more of a last resort type of thing.” 

Out from behind the door a banshee appears screaming at Michael Sheen….YOUR SWEATSHIRT IS ORANGE!   
They all jumped 3 feet high in the air.  
“Halloweeny MichaelSheeny”, Michael screeched back, half horrified, half angry. “Alright, this is IT, guys. Get a move on. Now”, he then gave the order, and finally, they actually swarmed out.   
Even before the first corner, Bill started to cling to Michael’s RED sleeve, whimpering.   
The baaaa sound echoed again through the hallways.   
“ Do you have any insight on this, Bill,” Michael said, “You’re the scientist.”   
Bill thought for a minute as the baaaaa rang out again, “ Well based on my studies that involve umm certain prolonged sounds, it sounds like a sound of longing but not so much pleasure.”   
“So it wants something?”   
“Yes.” 

“I’m betting it wants blood”, Bill whispered, now clinging onto Aziraphale’s blazer until the latter shook him off like a bothersome insect.   
Meanwhile, Lucien and Roland were headed in the opposite direction when suddenly, a noise very different from that of the weresheep hollowly sounded through the almost perfect darkness.  
“Hallooo?” it made. “Is anyone there? This is Jack, the Tree Knot. Who is this?”  
“This...this sounds like Michael when he’s doing a voice”, muttered Roland, sounding almost annoyed.  
“How can you be so unbothered about all this?” hissed Lucien, in response to which Roland just held another brownie up right in front of his eyes, which the murk had allowed him to snatch from his master’s pocket.  
“Whoever you are,” Jack said, “You must be wondering about that awful weresheep noise?”   
“You know something about it?” Lucien asked, “ Please tell us!”   
Roland grabbed a nearby saw and ran up to Jack with it. “Yeah! Spill it or else!” He motioned threateningly with the saw.   
“Oh come now no need for that,” Jack replied, “I’ll tell you.” He harrumphed. “Also, why threaten me, little angry man? What’re you gonna do? Chuck holy water on me?”  
“Would that help?” Roland huffed, realising he was on the losing end of this discussion.  
“Maybe…” the low, disembodied voice murmured. “Maybe I’m a demon myself, you know…” But then he suddenly changed his tone and continued: “Now, actually, I don’t think weresheep exist. The creature you’re hearing - try looking outside the house. There’s a graveyard in the back, bordering on the hills. I believe the baaaing comes from back there. This house is a mess, and it’s definitely haunted - among other things by my not so humble self - but I’ve never beheld a sheep of any shape or kind in here.”  
“Great. Thanks for the info. We have to tell the others!” Lucien said and turned to walk back toward the house. Roland wasn’t following so he looked back to see what was going on.   
Roland had his phone out and was posing with Jack. He looked toward Lucien. “It’s a talking tree!! I’m getting a new profile pic out of this.” Lucien rolled his eyes as Roland snapped the pic and hurried over.   
“How are we gonna contact the others?” asked Roland, once he had caught up with the werewolf.   
“What the friggidy frack ineffable heck do you have your phone for, you dummy thicc stoner?”   
Roland just let out a quiet “oop” and went about dialling Michael’s number. However, the man himself didn’t answer. All Roland got was his answering machine - which famously featured his Aro laugh and then a disconcerting, hollow ‘pleeeease leave a message’. Roland didn’t. Because just at that moment, the second group stepped out into the yard.   
And right at that moment a big sheep looking creature appeared running over the hill.   
The second group ran to Lucien and Roland as they all exclaimed , “What the fuck is that?!”   
After the sheep came a blonde woman shouting after it.   
The sheep charged them and Michael saw it had familiar eyes beneath far too many wild overgrown curls. “Why does it look like me?!”   
The woman got closer to them as the sheep ran up to them and just stared.   
“I’m so sorry!” She said, “He transforms every full moon and I can’t control what he does. My name’s Anna by the way.”   
“Anna, how-” Michael began, but he didn’t even bother to venture beyond that. There were already five versions of himself in this reality, so why not a sixth, and another Anna.  
“I really am sorry if I’ve caused any distress - or him, that is”, Anna apologised again. “I’m afraid he just does this so I can’t shear him. Or, well - cut his hair and beard, that is.” And in a conspiratory tone she added: “He just really, really wants to be on ‘David Tennant does a podcast with’, and win the Cardiff Curly Beard Competition…”

Long story short, they all went to Cardiff together. Exactly when they arrived at the tent where David had been set up to do his podcast, Sheep Michael transformed back - and even as a human, he was barely recognisable. And of course, just then, David happened to gaze in their direction. He let out a Crowleyesque screech.  
“Michael - WHAT has happened to your hair?!”  
THE END


End file.
